


Recreated

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Grooming, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Recreated

**Title:** Recreated  
 **Author(s):** Dellessa  
 **Verse:** G1 AU (with a dash of IDW) (very, very AU. XD)  
 **Series:** Night Cycle Verse  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Non con/Dub con. Violence. Character Death. Grooming. Implied Blood play.  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Megatron/Orion Pax  
 **Notes:** Not mine!!! Written with TONS of help from Camfield, Xobit, Phoenix, and all the people in my google-docs chat.  <3 Advent Day 6! =D  
 **Prompt:** Vampire!Orion. This originally started off from 3 drabbles I wrote for TF-Speedwritings Spam weekends. The prompts were: Prompt 13:Task: Take your favorite Halloween horror movie monster (vampires, Frankenstein's monster, zombies, witches, etc) and create a Transformer-ized version; Prompt 12: Grimaces/Deformed Faces; and prompt 11: 'That cold ain’t the weather, that’s death approaching.'30 Days of Night (2007). I linked them together and expanded out from there.  
 **Words:** 9995  
  
It was the deaths that first caught Orion’s optics. After the third one he started paying attention. By the seventh he was rooting through the coroners reports. It was either a serial killer, or something else. He shifted through the files, and tried to puzzle what exactly was going on. All of the victims were drained of energon. Orion found the neck wounds equally alarming. In some cases there was little left of the energon lines, leaving a gaping maw where the victims neck once was. He knew well enough that he had no business going through the files, much less hacking through the data network to get them, but once he started it was impossible to stop.  
  
“What are you reading?” Ariel asked, craning her neck over Orion’s shoulder.  
  
“Nothing.” Orion said, unable to hide his embarrassment. He knew his friends would think him mad. He flicked off the screen and turned to his friend. “What do you want, Ariel?”  
  
The femme’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Always taking your work home.” She shook her head, suspecting Orion would never leave the data archive if given the option. “Dion and I are going out, we thought you might want to join.”    
  
Orion blinked at her. “Out...like out, out.”  
  
Ariel shook her head, used to his odd behavior by now. “Out to a club. Dancing. You know. You might even have fun.”  
  
Orion weebled, “I don’t know...” He had done his best to stay inside during the dark cycle. “There were those murders in the quadrant. I’m not sure...”  
  
“You worry too much, Pax.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re going. I won’t take no for an answer.”  
  
Orion shut his mouth, knowing well enough that if she wasn’t going to listen to talk of the murders she certainly wasn’t going to believe his theories about energon vampires or any of the other theories running through his processor. “Fine. Whatever. I will go.” He grumbled. “It isn’t as if you are going to let me stay at home anyway.”  
  
Ariel flashed him a little grin. “I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that.”  
  
He watched her go, worry already gnawing at his tank. She took far too many risks, always had. He could not see how that would ever change. Worse still he felt responsible for the glitch. “Wait up.” He yelled popping up and hurrying after her. She was halfway down the hall before he finally caught up. “I’ll walk with you to get Dion...if that is fine with you?”  
  
She laughed, looping her arm in his, “Of course it’s fine, ‘Rion. You know I love your company.”  
  
He felt his cheekplates heat up. “That obvious?”  
  
She only laughed in reply. The walked in companionable silence for a time, through the darkening streets towards the place Dion called home.  
  
Orion had felt uneasy, frequently looking behind them as they neared their destination. He felt a prickle along the back of his neck cords, as if something was watching him, but no matter how far out he extended his sensors there was...nothing out of the ordinary. Still the feeling, if anything, became more pronounced the farther they walked. Ariel, for her part, seemed completely oblivious.  
  
Normally he would have brushed Ariel’s offer to go off, it was not his thing in the least. He was more of a home mech. He liked to curl up with a good datapad at home, but in this case he simply did not feel comfortable letting his friend walk the streets alone. Not with what was happening under all of their nasal plates. Even so he was still cheered to see Dion when they arrived.  
  
Dion nearly bowled them both over, hugging both Orion and Ariel enthusiastically. “Didn’t think you were coming, Pax.” His grin lit up his face, and if anything his enthusiasm was viral.  
  
Orion shrugged, “Well, I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”  
  
Dion shrugged, still grinning as he transformed and shot out towards the nightclub district, Orion and Ariel not far behind.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion looked down at the pit below and the mass of writhing bodies, and could only sigh unhappily. He had bowed out at his first chanced, slunk up to the second floor, and found a seat in one of the less occupied corners. It was not his idea of fun. He couldn't even say he enjoyed the music or the way it seemed to thrum through his chassis leaving him feeling unbalanced and uncomfortable. Worse still, the vague uneasy feeling he had had before had not eased. If anything it was worse. Someone was watching him, or perhaps he was losing his processor.  
  
He turned, catching something out of the corner of his optic, and finally his gaze settled on a large bot sitting in the shadows...watching him back.  
  
Orion’s tank rolled, and he glanced about, wondering if he was mistaken. He watched the mech, until his processor became hazy. It was so hard to think. Finally, in a daze he found himself walking towards the mech, and then with him, into the back room of the club itself.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
When he came to he was in a darkened room, a storage room he puzzled out, as he tried to get his bearings, and when he did the mech was still there watching him, ruby eyes shining through the dim light.  
  
Orion scuttled back from the mech that towered over him. He was a giant, easily twice Orion’s size, but that was not what held Orion in it’s spell, keeping him frozen with fear. Rather it was the sharp teeth in the gaping maw that held him captive. What light there was glinted off razor-sharp canines.  
  
“I’ve been watching you.” The voice rumbled through Orion’s chest. It would have been a pleasant sensation, had the red and blue bot not been scared out of his processor.  
  
“What?” Orion squeaked, wincing inside at the shrillness of his own voice.  
  
The creature smiled. Orion could not decide which was worse, the obvious interesting in the crimson optics or the too sharp teeth...both were far too close for his own comfort. “I find you interesting.”  
  
“I’m really not interesting.” Orion squeaked, “Really, I’m very boring.”  
  
“Clever.” The gun-metal grey monster pronounced.  
  
“Not so clever if I’m killed here.” Orion said as he suddenly scrambled away, only to be caught against the chassis he was fleeing. “Please no, for Primus sake I don’t want to die.”  
  
“I’m sure something can be arranged,” The bot murmured against Orion’s audial before there was a searing pain in his main energon line. The teeth cut through the tubing as if it was nothing at all.  
  
Orion struggled as he had not struggled against anything else in his short life. His blunt fingertips dug for purchase, and were easily caught against his own chassis as the arms of the monster pulled him close in a horrible mockery of a lover’s embrace.  
  
The monster drank deeply, for what seemed like an eternity. He lolled against the large bot, moaning. Finally it stopped, Orion’s system’s sputtered and his processor muzzy from lack of energon. The large bot pulled away, and looked down at him.  
  
Orion looked up, and tried to focus on the other bots face. “Please...”    
  
“Megatron, I am Megatron, little one.”  
  
The little ‘bot had put up a fight, but he was so much smaller than Megatron, and weak from energon loss besides. He pulled the small ‘bot closer to him, holding Orion like he would a lover.. Orion shivered weakly, a chill already enveloping him. He pushed at the wrist the was pressed against his mouth, but he was too weak to protest the energon that flowed down into his tank. Megatron held him tightly, waiting until he was sure the ‘bot had consumed enough of his energon to start the change.  
  
Orion’s systems hiccuped, and soon it would stop as the tainted energon did its work. Orion spasmed in Megatron, screaming until his voice only spit static.  It was never a pleasant process, turning another was always messy, this time was no less so. Orion’s backstrut’s bowed, feeling as though there was fire running through his lines instead of energon.  
  
Megatron patiently waited for the spasms to stop. He had little doubt that this one would survive the change. He willed it, so it must be true. Such was the large bot’s reality.  He held Orion close as the bots systems stopped. Now it was a waiting game. His fledgling would awaken ravenous.  
  
In the dark Megatron smiled in anticipation, as he finally picked up Orion’s inert form. There was little enough time before Hadeen would journey across the horizon. he could feel its pull already. It was threat enough. He pulled the fledgling close and ran, not stopping until he was in the caverns below Cybertron’s surface. The darkness was blissfully cool. Megatron chanced a peek at the fledgling’s faceplates. They were still slack, if pained, and still...so very still. He would not wake until the change was complete, but that was just as well. He had watched a fledgling stay online during the change. Its screams had been deafening.  
  
He finally reaches his den, deep in the caves. It is secure at least, the door slides open with his code, and he slips inside, locking it behind him. The rooms beyond were inky for a moment, before the lights flicker on. Once, long ago it had been a crypt. He had long since disposed of the bodies and turned it into a cozy hidey hole. He had many of them scattered through the labyrinth of tunnels beneath Iacon. He placed Orion on the berth and curled around the smaller bot. He let himself fall into recharge, safe in the thought that he would rise well before his new fledgling.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion was still as death when Hadeen set, and Megatron finally came out of recharge himself. He shifted, looking hard at the little bot. His slack face looked pained still, and he would stir soon enough. Megatron knew this, the bot was hardly the first that he had turned, but he had high hopes for this one. He was intelligent, and brave. He had fought even when he knew he had no hope of winning against Megatron. All good qualities.  
  
The bot had first caught optic a vorn ago. His thought pattern a bright spot, gleaming silver and so full of hope. Megatron knew himself a monster, but he coveted it, and the bot that slumbered still.  
  
He finally rose, he would need to procure sustenance for his creation, and soon. Lips creeping into a smile he went to do just that, half a processor on his creation, ready to charp Orion back to slumber should he arise too soon.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Orion stirred, a whimper escaping his lips. “Primus, what is wrong with me.” He shifted, looking around with wide, confused optics. This was not his apartment, not his berth. Everything was wrong. The energon lines running through his body hurt terribly, and he felt an aching hunger.  
  
He burned.  
  
“Orion.” Megatron’s voice rumbled from the next room. “Come.”  
  
Orion growled deep in his chest, he would have corrected Megatron. He was not a pet. But...then he smelled something...he could not identify the noise at first, but it sent the burning roaring through his lines. Through his processor, and he was lost to any thought. He rushed into the room, venting heavily.  
  
“I brought you a present.” Megatron purred, shoving a slight form at Orion. “Drink up.”  
  
Orion caught the trembling bot, shaking himself. “Please don’t hurt me.” The small bot said, a mechling, barely out of sparklinghood. Orion cried out, pushing the bleeding bot away, and scrambling back even as the hunger roared through his system.  
  
Megatron chuckled, “You can’t fight it fledgling, even as stubborn as you are. This is not something that you can beat, Orion.” He said, easily catching the bleeding bot as it tried to run. He tore into the energon lines in its arms, and let it fall to the floor like a broken marionette. “You also should not let this go to waste.” He purred licking the energon from his claws.  
  
Orion watched him, blue optics bleeding to red. He lunged, pulling the mechling to him and tore at its neck before he realized what he was even about. Energon rushed into his mouth, hot and sweet. Better than any energon he had ever consumed. He lost himself in it, drinking until the mechling stopped struggling against him, and Megatron finally pried him away.  
  
“Enough.” The bot rumbled, dropping the lifeless shell to the floor and kneeling beside Orion.  
  
Orion sat on the floor, daze, and looked at the energon coating his hands. He could not fathom how this could be happening. “What have you done to me?” Orion asked, his voice tiny. He shook, and then shook harder.    
  
Megatron knelt before him, tilting Orion’s face up, “Fledgling.”  
  
Orion keened, leaning into the touch. His spark hurt as it never had before. “W-what did you do to me.”  
  
“I would think that obvious,” the gunmetal grey mech said, leaning in and catching Orion’s lips. He had wanted to do that for so long. He wasted no time pushing Orion to the energon slick floor. He had imagined this scene in his processor a million times, and could not help but smile at the dazed way Orion looked up at him.  
  
“Is it? You made me---you made me kill that mechling.” He keened again, such a horribly mournful sound. Megatron silenced it, not bothering to be gentle this time.  
  
Orion pushed at him weakly, “This isn’t right I don’t---I offlined a bot---I can’t---”  
  
“It won’t be the last time, Fledgling.” Megatron said, his claws skittering over Orion’s body, smearing the energon already dotting his plating. He rumbled deep in his chest, as he nuzzled the prone bot’s neck. “You will get used to it.”  
  
“G-g-get used to it? H-h-how can you say that?” His engine sputtered. “Please let me go.” Orion said, pushing against the larger ‘bot. “Just...”  
  
“It’s too late for that, little one, do you really think you would survive? Truly? And what happens when you lose control? I promise you you would not stop at one ‘bot’s death.”  
  
Orion gave Megatron a look full of despair and loss. “I---I can’t let that happen.” He said in a small voice, looking down at his clasped hands. He shook. “I’d rather offline.”  
  
Megatron put a claw under Orion’s chin, tilting the ‘bots head up to look into his optics. “I would rather you not.” His lips curled into a toothy smile. “You have no idea how long I have sought somebot worthy to be my consort. I will not be parted from you so easily, so get that idea out of your processor. You are mine.”  
  
Orion watched him with wide optics. The red leaking out of his optics as the energon lust left his body. “It is not what I want.”  
  
“That may be, little ‘bot, but it is the way of your world now.” Megatron said firmly, his tone allowing no argument.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
“Up, fledgling.” Megatron nudged Orion where he curled on the floor. Orion’s only reply was a rumbled growl, and to curl up tighter into a ball.  
  
“Leave me alone. Monster,” Orion barked, not bothering to online his optics. He could feel the other through the bond that they shared. He ruthlessly slammed the bond closed on his end, and turned over, unwilling to acknowledge the mech.  
  
“This is more than enough,” Megatron said, bending down and pulling Orion up by the scruff of his neck. “Enough fledgling.” He snarled, shaking Orion until he squealed, and finally let him drop back to the floor. “You have moped for three cycles. You will not any longer.”  
  
Orion looked up at him with sullen red optics. “Offline me then.”  
  
“That is not an option. You will behave and you will hunt.” Megatron glared back, looming over his fledgling menacingly.  
  
Orion lunged at him, sharp claws making tracks across Megatron’s plating. The elder vampire caught his hands easily, twisting them behind Orion’s back until he arched into Megatron, in an attempt to relieve the pressure on the joint.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Orion whimpered, and sagged against the master vampire as he finally relented.  
  
“I do not want to hear your platitudes, fledglings. I want you cooperation,” the mech growled into Orion’s audial.  
  
Orion finally went limp, the fight going out of him. “What choice do I have?”  
  
“None at all.” Megatron said in a more gentle tone, “Come now, we need to get some energon in you.” Megatron purred, slitting an energon line in his own neck and pressing Orion’s mouth to it before he could protest.    
  
The energon flowed down Orion’s intakes, and before long he was clinging to Megatron, suction pulling on the line as he tried to make the energon flow faster.  
  
Finally, Megatron pushed him away from the energon line, stopping the flow. Orion still clung to him, high with the excess amount of energy now flowing through his systems.  
  
“Better?” Megatron asked, petting Orion’s back plates. The fledgling vented quietly and made no move to pull away.  
  
“Yes.” Orion whispered, unable to summon enough will to pull away. He hated this creature, he had to keep telling himself that, and one night cycle maybe he would escape.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion followed Megatron through the nearly deserted streets. Sulking. “I do not see why I need to do this,” he said, stubborn tone rife in his words.  
  
“You cannot always feed off of me, fledgling.” Megatron rumbled.  
  
“Why not?” Orion asked, his lips set in a stubborn pout. “I don’t want---I don’t want to kill anyone. Not like that....like before. It still makes me sick to think about it.”  
  
“It’s you or them, little mech.” Megatron shrugged, “At least until you get some control. And you will never get any control if you continue this foolishness.”  
  
“Control, control. That is all you talk about.” Orion groused mulishly.  
  
“Oh, little ‘bot.” Megatron laughed, pulling him into a dark alley that lead into one of the residential areas. Not the best part of Iacon, certainly. The darkness did not keep the streetwalkers and the syk dealers from loitering. It was a dirty, gritty part of the city, far removed from Orion’s old stomping grounds. “And this is where we feed, fledgling. It is easy enough to separate the weakest from the herd here. Even you will not have difficulty doing so.  
  
“Your confidence is so...inspiring.” Orion said blandly. He turned his attention back to the street before him. This was not what he wanted to do. Far from it, but he saw little choice at this point. Megatron was right on one point at least. If he did not gain control more bots would die. So very many more. “But I see your point.” He finally conceded, looking pained to do so. He looked through the smog, and the ill lit street, and started walking into the shadows.  
  
It pained him, but it was easy enough to single out a weak one, even with his still awakening powers. His mind reached out and brought his prey to him. His technique lacked any real finesse, expending far too much energy in the task but soon enough the dazed mech was stumbling to him, and Orion pounced. His hunger overriding what sense he had. He tore into the mech before knew what he was about, ripping away armour and cabling until he found a mainline. He tore into it, latching on to the source of his need. The mech’s cries hit his audials, but did not register until the hunger was sated and the mech was sinking into stasis lock.  
  
He dropped the mech, as if he was on fire.  
  
A keen left his vocals as he hunched down, cowering. Which was how Megatron found him. It was no more than Megatron expected. He picked Orion up, only giving his still living prey a cursory look. The mech would live, certainly. Megatron did not care either way, but he know that would be comforting to Orion. To his own annoyance he was beginning to take that into account, at least the tiniest bit. The fledgling was so much more pliable when he was not raging against Megatron’s rules, and the very nature of his life. He could see how it was going to get tiring, but there was little he could do to stop it, aside from abandoning his fledgling...which was not an option.  
  
Not that he was going to let Orion know any of this, or the soft spot he was beginning to have where the brat was concerned.  
  
Megatron glowered in the dark at the thought of it.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion thrashed about as he came out of the uneasy recharge he had fallen into. The bands holding him tightened, and it was some time before his processor cleared enough to realize Megatron was holding him. He stiffened in the mech’s hold, refusing to look up. “Put me down,’ He snapped, trying to wiggle away, and finally falling into a heap when the brute dropped him.  
  
“You let me kill that ‘bot.” Orion growled, launching himself at Megatron in a fit of rage. He got in one good scratch across the elder vampires cheek before Megatron caught his hands. “You monster.” Orion howled, bucking in Megatron’s hold as he tried to get away and attack the larger bot again.  
  
“You didn’t kill him.” Megatron said blandly, not betraying his amusement at Orion’s outbursts. He pushed into Orion’s mind, negating the firewalls as if they were nonexistent. As the memory played out Orion relaxed against him, even though his fans still roared from the heat that had been running through his system only moments before. “As I said, with control it will get better.” Orion’s relief washed through his field, bathing Megatron’s own.  
  
“Thank you.” Orion said in a grudging tone, disentangling himself from Megatron. “I---”  
  
“Yes, I am well aware of your soft sparked nature.” Megatron scoffed. “Just know you may not always have the option. There may come a day when it is your life or theirs.” Ruby optics searched Orion’s own blue.  
  
Orion looked away first, his discomfort plain. “You keep saying that. I don’t believe it for a moment. There must be a way...”  
  
“There is not.” Megatron said firmly, putting his hands on Orion’s shoulder pauldrons. Orion leaned into him, more than he usually would have, swaying where he stood. Megatron scooped him up, and took him towards the berthroom. He knew from experience that if he left Orion where he was he would curl up in the floor where he had stood and sleep the daycycle away in the living area. The feeling left Megatron vaguely uncomfortable. No one had tried to break into his hidey hole, but the fact that there were other master vampires in his city (and close) left him uneasy, and unwilling to leave his mate unguarded for any amount of time. It had taken too many vorns to find the ‘bot only to lose him so soon. It was hard enough to find a ‘bot that was compatible, it might be another hundred before he found another that was suitable. And that was if the bot even survived the change. So many did not make it past their first stellar cycle. It was a worry, and not one he was willing to let Orion understand. Not yet anyway.  
  
“I’m not tired.” Orion protested, causing Megatron to snort in disbelief.  
  
“If you aren’t, you will be soon enough. Unless you would care to do something else...”  
  
Orion’s pale optics widened. “No.”  
  
“No...it’s always no with you.” Megatron said, setting Orion down on the berth. The large mech climbed onto the berth and pulled Orion to him, holding him close. “No matter.” Megatron said, confident that would change soon enough.  
  
“I hate you.” Orion mumbled before finally slipping into recharge.  
  
Maybe it was going to take longer than Megatron imagined.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Hunting the following dark cycle went far more smoothly. Orion did not lose control or end up in a hysterical mess as he did the night before. Megatron took it as a good sign, but still he stayed close, keeping an eye on his fledgling as if he was afraid someone would come and snatch him away, and really he feared just that. It came to a point that it was noticeable even to Orion.  
  
“I don’t know why you are hovering so much. I told you I wouldn't run. Where would i even go to?” The blue and red bot said, glaring at the other vampire. “I can’t go to my friends. Scrap. Not when I might eat them on accident.”  
  
Megatron glared back, “It’s not that.” He finally said, voice a rumbling growl.  
  
“Then what?” Orion asked in exasperation.    
  
Megatron gave his fledgling a hard look, and finally seemed to make up his processor about something. “There are others in this city. They would hurt you as a way to hurt me. Forgive me if I do not want that to happen.”  
  
“I can take care of myself.”  
  
“You can barely hunt on your own, and you do not have their strength or experience. They would make short work of you if they got their claws on you.”  
  
“Thanks for your vote of confidence.” Orion snapped. “You think I am----”  
  
“It has little enough to do with you, little one.” Megatron growled. “I know them...and I have no wish to---trust me in this at least. They would hurt you so bad you would beg for death.”  
  
Orion’s optics paled as he considered Megatron’s words. “I will be careful.”  
  
“See that you do.” Megatron’s sharp reply finally came after what seemed like an eternity’s long, uncomfortable silence.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion had seen the other vampires often enough, they watched him from a distance. It made him  more than a little uncomfortable as he remembered Megatron’s warnings, and stayed close to the elder vampire as they roamed the streets of Iacon.  
  
Things were changing slowly between them, in ways that Orion was not sure he was ready to understand. Megatron treated him more as a partner than a possession. In many ways it was a relief, in so many others it made life...difficult. It was so much harder to stay mad at the mech. Harder but not impossible.  
  
Orion’s emotions were a rollercoaster, which he tried not to dwell on too much as he stalked his latest prey, staying far enough back so that the femme did not notice him. He was silent, but his thoughts were rolling, had been all night. Enough for Megatron to send him farther away than he normally would have. Megatron claimed that he was projecting loud enough to give him a processor ache. It was just one more thing on a long list of things that he needed to learn to control. He looked around, not seeing Megatron, but knowing his sire was within calling distance. Close enough to be there in an instant if Orion needed him.  
  
They had seen the passing of other vampires, and the slaughtered Bots that they left behind. Megatron had been irate to Orion’s surprise, and then it dawned on him. For all that the vampire did kill, he was merciful at least. He did not kill for sport, and for the most part he treated Orion well.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he startled when Megatron finally came close enough to lay a hand on Orion’s shoulder pauldron.  “Fledgling, come along.” Megatron said gruffly. His gaze settling on a purple mech standing at the end of the street, partially hidden by the fog rolling in.  
  
Orion startled out of his thought, and watched the other mech, it was easy enough to tell that it was another vampire. Even from this distance he could smell the blood on the mech.  
  
He let Megatron usher him away, still more than half in a daze. For all of the bot’s harshness he really seemed to mean well and have Orion’s safety at spark. He leaned into the arm that settled on his shoulder, and looked up at the mech through the corner of his optic. Reappraising the situation. Megatron was a very handsome creature. Orion watched him, with suddenly wide eyes and wondered why he had never noticed it before.  
  
Sure, he was still brusque. And bossy.  
  
But it still made Orion’s spark flutter in his chest. The situation was far from his liking, but suddenly making it work did not seem like such a bad idea. “I think, I’m ready to go home.” Orion said, giving Megatron a sideways glance.  
  
Megatron arched a browplate, then shrugged, more than happy to leave this place himself. The other vampires were far too close, and for once he was not spoiling for a fight. “If that is what you wish.”     
  
Orion felt his face plates heat up, the warm energon from his prey making him feel giddy. It did not lessen on their walk home, if anything Orion was in danger of overheating. He overrode his fans countless time before finally deciding it was a lost cause.  
  
Megatron gave him a puzzled look, more than once, and finally frowned at the purr of Orion’s fans. “Are you unwell?”    
  
“Perfectly fine.” Orion smiled in a disarming manner, fangs peaking out.    
  
Megatron shook his head, (more or less?) nearly used to Orion’s odd behaviour, although this was odder than usual. They reached the tunnels without incident, and through the door.  “Are you sure your---”  
  
He had no warning before the red and blue bot tackled him with enough force to send them both careening to the floor. Megatron sputtered, looking up at Orion with a stunned expression. “Orion what is the mea---”  
  
“Shut up.” Orion said, leaning down to kiss him.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Megatron woke up the next dark cycle, and froze. They had shared a berth since he had turned Orion, but he had never came out of recharge to find the other bot half sprawled on him, and purring in contentment. He looked up at the ceiling, too comfortable to move, then finally pulled Orion closer, running a claw down the smaller mechs back. He didn’t stir and Megatron was more than content to stay where he was for the time being. Orion’s plating was still warm against his own.  
  
Their bond furled opened, and Orion’s field pulsed gently against Megatron’s own. It was enough to make him feel as though he was coming undone, and he was not entirely sure he was pleased with that, or the thoughts that followed.  
  
Orion squirmed in his arms, and soon he was optic to optics with the still drowsy Bot. Orion’s lips curled up into a silly smile, which normally would have made Megatron say something scathing. Normally. This was anything but normal, and instead he found himself kissing the look off of Orion’s faceplates.  
  
“Megatron?” Orion purred, his optics brightening.  He brought up one digit to trace the prominent orbital ridge.  “Something you need?”  
  
Megatron stared up at Optimus, jaw dropping open. The tease. He had never pegged Orion for one, clearly he had the smaller bot wrong. “I can think of a few things.” He finally said, gaining some of his usual arrogance back. His claws slid down Orion’s backplates, picking at seams along the way, and waited for Orion to pull away.  
  
Except he didn’t.  Orion arched into his hands like the most exquisite pleasure bot.  Fully sliding over to rest on top of the gray mech and rubbing his aft back and forth over the other’s pelvic girdle. “Show me, my lord.  Make me beg for your spike within me.”  
  
He lowered his face to just brush it against Megatron’s.  Lips ghosting touch and warmth all over as they deliberately kept the pressure barely there, teasing.  Taunting until he felt Megatron growl, a deep rumbling sound that started within his chest. More of a sound created from the works within than from his vocalizer. Orion shivered as it vibrated his own chassis, a preview of what he hoped was to come.    
  
“Orion.” Megatron said dangerously as he grabbed the others helm, grinding their lips together hard enough to draw energon. The mech could only take so much of this, he’d waited too long, or at least it seemed so, his frayed patience showing through. Orion took it in stride, hoping to push Megatron to his limit and beyond.  
  
Orion kissed back with just as much fervor.  Fangs pressing so hard against the soft derma of both of their lips that it sliced through.  Pink drops sliding down their chins, into the cabling of their necks.  Allowing the press for moments before pushing back, holding Megatron’s helm down as it tried to follow him.  “No, my Lord.”  
  
He shifted again, this time bringing his hips up to rest just below Megatron’s helm.  Knee joints pressing into the berth padding on either side as he looked down with lust brightened optics.  
  
“I said make me.”  
  
Orion watched Megatron glare up at him, his lip slowly curling into a smirk. He grabbed Orion’s legs, spreading them wider, and slowly leaned up to lick the hot panel in front of him. He almost laughed, as the panel flicked open with the first long lick to the seam. A rumbling purr escaped his processor as his glossa flicked against the node at the top of the valve, leaning in closer he worried at it. His optics shuttered, taking his first real taste.  
  
Orion let out a long hum. His hips rocking slightly.  A tiny shift in position that pressed Megatron’s glossa into him, over that super sensitive node repeatedly.  “Come now, Megatron.  At this rate we might as well be here all night cycle.” The red and blue bot taunted, a smile curved across his lips as he let his helm fall back, and simply enjoyed the sensation.  
  
He wiggled a bit, rocking his valve a bit more forcefully into the master vampire’s face.  Bracing his weight on knee joints and hands as he lowered himself to rest on Megatron.  Now each tiny movement pressing the gray helm into the padding.  
  
Megatron growled, grabbing ahold of Orion’s hips, holding him still. His glossa pushed deeper inside, scraping against the interior nodes, setting them alight one at a time. The fledgling was too mouthy by far tonight. A bumble of spite rose up, and he did not seem to be able to help himself. His denta pressed in hard, and he was tempted to bite down, the energon lines so close to the thin, living-metal surface that he could hear them pulsing within. Instead of biting down he let them scrape against the anterior node, much harder than he normally would have. Leaving the sensitive nub abraded.  
  
There was a cry of pain and Orion’s knees pushed him off the vampire’s face.  “Comport yourself with more care, Master, or I will find another berthmate who does.”  
  
Megatron stifled a laugh, and nuzzled the hot metal more gently this time. “You wouldn't dare.” He rumbled, baiting the little bot. His glossa flicked out, laving the offended parts. He traced his glossa along the rim, before dipping in again, his claws tightening on Orion’s hips. He’d chase the ‘bot to the end of Cybertron if need be.  
  
Lingering pain made way for pleasure as Megatron’s glossa soothed over his anterior node.  “Do not tempt me, my Lord.  I have done things these past orns that I would never have dared before.”  
  
Orion leaned over and nuzzled the top of the gray helm.  Venting in pleasure as glossa kept moving.  Deep baritone rumbling through his chassis, each noise echoing in the berth room.  “I value compassion, my lord, show me that you can make me beg without violence.”  
  
Megatron hummed, turning his attention to the task at hand. Glossa flicking along the rim and dipping inside lubricant gushing against his glossa as he paid careful mind to the nodes inside. Orion panted above him, his helm falling back again. He was beautiful.  
  
His optics were shuttered and a moan slipped out.  Glossa coming out to wet parted lips as scorching hot air was vented.  Orion’s frame trembling, tension cabling in his thighs and abdomen freezing as overload came close. Legs sliding in the padding until he rested fully atop Megatron’s face.  Rocking into him as the glossa painted lust and fire on the lining of his valve, the calipers trying and failing to hold the slippery intruder inside.  
  
Megatron held him up until the spasm shaking Orion’s frame finally stopped. He let out a tiny little whimper as Megatron rolled them over, and stretched lethargically, mewling. “Was that satisfactory.” Megatron asked, lip twitching up as he looked down on the fledgling.  
  
Orion hummed, and considered it. “I don’t know...”  
  
He reached up and looped his arms around Megatron’s neck, pulling the other vampire in close for decidedly languid kisses.  “You didn’t make me beg, after all.  Perhaps another try is necessary.”  
  
Megatron nuzzled into Orion’s neck cords, nibbling as he thought of a proper response. “No, I didn’t.” He agreed pulling away long enough to admire the way Orion was splayed across the berth, valve still exposed and dripping lubricant. His claws danced down Orion’s chassis, gliding along one long, pale thigh. “If you want to.” He added, tracing the sharp claw around the edge of Orion’s valve, and watched the ‘bot shudder and lean into his touch.  
  
A glint came into Orion’s optics and he propped himself up on elbow joints.  Looking down to where Megatron’s claw teased the sensitive metal.  “Nothing would give me more pleasure.”  
  
Megatron dipped one claw inside the slick passage. “Nothing?” He teased, twisting his digit inside, lighting the nodes closest to the entrance up, charge crackling. He pushed it in farther, before slowly pulling it back out, watching Orion’s reaction. “Are you sure?”  
  
He laughed softly, reaching down and guiding Megatron’s hand, sliding the claw in deeper.  “Oh yes, my lord. Quite sure.”  
  
With his other hand he traced the seam that parted the master vampire’s chest.  The door to his soul.  Light pressure rubbing up and down, fingers gently groping kibble and protrusions on Megatron’s frame, always returning to that central seam.  Expectant optics watching, waiting.  
  
A second claw joined the first, pressing the calipers open, he refused to be rushed, but Orion’s continual teasing was driving him to distraction. His chestplates slid open a sliver, spilling light onto Orion’s faceplates. “Orion.” He leaned in, kissing the center seam on Orion’s chest, glossa tracing across the sensitive seam, until the smaller bot bowed into him.  
  
“Megatron.”    
  
That coy look was still on Orion’s faceplates, even as he arched in rhythm to Megatron’s teasing.    
  
Spreading his legs wider, bringing his knee joints up and plating his pedes on either side of the gray mech.  
  
Megatron growled, pulling out his claws and letting his panel snap open. It was a relief more than anything when his spike pressurized, it had been getting past the point of pain. He pushed in, the way slick with lubricant and the previous overload, stopping only when he was fully seated inside his fledgling, their chests pressed together. He wanted more though, so much more. He touched Orion’s chest plates, grazing the seam. “Open for me.”  
  
“So soon, my lord?  Or is it you who will be begging tonight.”  Orion opened his chest plates only the barest amount.  Letting his sparklight flicker through.  Teasing tendrils of miasma licking over Megatron’s own chestplating.  
  
He grabbed the edges of Megatron’s helm and pulled him down for another kiss.  Calipers running in a rolling pattern up and down the pressurized spike inside of him.  
  
Megatron growled, optics narrowing as he pulled out until only the tip of his spike was inside. The callipers squeezing as if to keep him inside. Hips snapping forward he hit the node at the very end of the mech’s valve, over and over again until Orion was clinging to him.  
  
Orion rode out the pleasure that sang through every circuit in his frame.  Processor hazy as each solid hit to his ceiling node shorted out his optical feed with a burst of static. His hands had fallen from Megatron to grasp at the sheets, mouth open and vents coming out in sharp bursts.  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Please, what?” Megatron asked, grasping Orion’s hips he lifted, changing the angle. The spike scraped across all of the nodes along the front wall of Orion’s valve before pushing into the ceiling node. “What do you want?” He asked again, venting heavily himself.  
  
Orion arched, grabbing at the sheets rhythmically with each trust. He shook his head, opening his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
Instead working his valve, clenching tight each time Megatron pulled out.  Rippling the calipers on every thrust, his knee joints locked around Megatron’s hips. Behind his barely parted chest plates spark energy whirled, sending out bolts of energy and charge that hit gray with enough force to leave carbon marks.  
  
“Open.” Megatron said again, his own unfurling open to reveal the spark behind it.  His spark energy reached out brushing Orion’s teasingly. “Open up.” He crooned again, pressing their chest together when Orion finally compiled, their sparks rolling against each other in time to Megatron’s thrusts into Orion’s valve.  
  
There was hesitation in Orion still, for all the pleasure that sang through the connection Megatron also sensed a deep seated revulsion at what he had become.  Truly at spark Orion was a compassionate mech.  Not one who did anything lightly, nor impulsively.  It was a methodical and reserved mech who had contemplated his actions before ‘seducing’ Megatron.  An effort of distraction, now lay bare between them.  Trepidation dampening some of their pleasure as Orion worried about how Megatron would take the deception, no matter how slight.  
  
Megatron’s spark reached out, soothing the younger mech’s troubled one and pulling him more deeply into the merge. He was not expecting acceptance so soon, but he hoped for it eventually. He pushed in deeper, picking out fleeting memories, and emotions. Fear, longing. He had expected such things, and would have been surprised if Orion had been without them. He tried his best to reassure his fledgling. Sparks flicking and swirling together, until they finally meshed. It brought a sense of peace to Megatron’s spark. Orions was like a salve, despite all of his doubts and fears.  
  
Their combined consciousness swirled around between them. Orion’s consciousness flitting about his own, gently. The impressions that passed between them fleeting and ephemeral. It was a start though, Megatron could only hope that Orion would one day trust him enough to truly let him in.  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion looked down at the city from a high rooftop. He has slipped away from Megatron a joor before. He looked down, watching Ariel as she walked with Dion, arm in arm. He felt horrible for not letting her and Dion know what had become of him, but he was unwilling to put them in that kind of danger. It made his spark clench. He put his hand over his chest, feeling the dark orb inside of his chassis pulse slowly. He was a curse being, and he did not want to inflict that on anyone. Or worse still, draw Megatron’s attention to them.  
  
The mech was a jealous one.  
  
“What are you watching, little fledgling?” Megatron’s voice rumbled behind him, causing Orion to turn sharply.  
  
“Nothing, my lord. Nothing at all.” Orion said, rising fluidly in a way he had never mastered as a mortal. He moved close, pressing against the other vampire. Megatron at least was easily distracted by things he craved...and he always seemed to crave Orion’s submission. “Could we return home early?” He purred, wanting to get the monster as far away from his friends as possible. “Please.”  
  
Megatron let his fledgling pull him away from the buildings ledge. He had not missed the couple walking below, but he let it go. At least this time. If his fledgling did not cease his mooning after that pair, perhaps not. He was patient, and completely believed he would win Orion to his side. Willing or not. “I take it you fed then?” he asked blandly.  
  
Orion shot him a sour look. “Yes, I did. I swear.”  
  
Megatron looked at him sharply, but not sensing a lie he let it go. Orion seemed to take to the life easy enough, despite himself.  
  
Orion ran across the roof, and jumped off the side, landing nimbly on the ground far below. Megatron was fast to follow Orion’s darting for as they crossed the dark cityscape and made their way down to the caverns below.  
  
Orion slowed only when they were in the dark below, and visibly relaxed. Even he could admit he was far more comfortable in the darkness. To him it was hardly dark at all, his sensitive optics picking up the smallest detail on the walls that surrounded them.  
  
“Those two ‘bots were the ones from the club, weren’t they?” Megatron’s voice echoed through the tunnel, startling Orion.  
  
Orion stiffened visibly, turning to face Megatron. “What if they are?” he said, an edge to his voice.  
  
“Orion.” Megatron pulled the smaller ‘bot close. “I know you do not believe me, but I do want what is best for you.”  
  
Orion struggled and pulled away hissing. “How can you say that? You’ve made me into a monster---and worse...a killer.”  
  
Megatron winced inside. This was not how he imagined things going. Far from it. “I will not harm them if it is any consolation,” he finally said.  
  
Orion relaxed against him finally, “Promise?”  
  
Megatron sighed, stroking Orion’s faceplates. “I would give you Hadeen on a silver platter if you wished it. I do not know why you think so ill of me.”  
  
Orion looked at him blankly and wondered how he could not, and then sighed, he could live a million vorns and never understand this mech. “I don’t,” Orion said, leaning against the big mech. He felt as warm as any other ‘bot, having so recently fed.  
  
“Little liar.” Megatron laughed, titling Orion’s face up and brushing their lip-plates together. Orion purred, pressing against him. No matter anything else, or how often they fought, Orion was always pliable in this at least. He seemed to hunger for the closeness of the interface, and more often than not was the one to initiate it.  
  
He let Orion pull him into their living space, laughing silently at his expediency. They were barely through the berthroom’s door when the blue and red bot pounced, knocking them both to the floor.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion was becoming accustomed to hunting alone. He liked it better that way, and lost himself to the chase. That his query was a bad, bad mech, well, that made it all the sweeter. The daycycle had barely begun, Hadeen’s light barely past the horizon. It didn’t matter to Orion. He set himself on this task, secretly pleased that this mech at least would no longer hurt any sparklings. The very thought had his fangs elongating in his mouth. He snarled silently, herding his query through the dark streets and finally into a blind alley.  
  
Only to stop short as he realized that he was being followed. He caught the scent of the other vampire, it was close. Far too close. Megatron, he had to get to his master. The mech had drilled it into his processor. Don’t fight, run.  
  
His flight or fight instinct kicked in, and he ran. But not fast enough. The other vampire was on him in a moments time, tackling him to the ground. Orion struggled, twisting he got a fleeting look at his attacker, a bot a big as Megatron, if not bigger. Just as old. Orion could feel that much, and if anything it made the encounter more frightening. He did not stand a chance against this creature, any more than he would have in a fight with Megatron.  
  
“Let me go.” Orion cried out, his mind reaching out for his master. He felt Megatron’s mind touch his own for one fleeting moment before the purple mech slammed Orion hard against the ground. The world swam, and finally went black.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
The world was bleary to Orion’s optics as his processor came online. His HUD flashed red warnings, but he could not concentrate enough to understand what they were saying. His head hurt, pounding in a staccato rhythm that made him feel as if he would purge.  
  
Without thinking about it his mind reached for Megatron, seeking some sort of comfort as he tried to understand what was going on. He only got a flicker of a response, as if his master was blocked from him. He reached out frantically, and cried out in pain.  
  
“Ah, you are awake, finally.” A voice purred, far too close. Orion startled, and found himself optic to optic with his attacker. It came rushing back to him, and a scared little moan escaped his vocalizer before he could stop it.  
  
The large purple mech smirked, leaning in he grasped Orion’s chin, tilting his chin up. “Beautiful, no wonder Megatron was so unwilling to share.”    
  
Orion sputtered, tried to jerk away, only to find he was far too weak to match the other’s grip on his person. “Please stop. What’s wrong with me...” He whimpered.    
  
“Mmmm...just a little drug one of my fledglings cooked up, it will wear off soon enough.” The purple vampire hummed, “My brother always was a greedy one, unwilling to share. Not that I blame him, in this case.” The purple mech smirked and leaned in, catching Orion’s lips before he could protest.  
  
Orion whimpered, beating feebly against the purple chestplates. This wasn’t what he wanted. He was still pushed down into the berth, the purple mech on top of him. Galvatron only laughed at him, pinning his arms above his head. Limbs still lethargic, Orion eventually lay limp in the other bot’s hold. Too weak to fight back. He offlined his optics, wishing it would be over soon, but Galvatron took his time. Biting. Nibbling. It would have been wonderful...if it was something Orion wanted.  
  
“Please stop.” Orion’s vocalizer spit static, his tone rising in pitch betraying just how panicked he truly was.  
  
Galvatron paid him little mind, manipulating Orion’s chassis until charge was crawling across the red and blue mech’s plating. Until Orion arched under him, involuntarily.  
  
“Come on, little bot.” Galvatron crooned, plucking the seam of Orion’s interface panel until it snapped open despite Orion’s own wants. He wasted no time preparing the bot, instead he plunged into the still dry valve heedless of Orion’s cries of pain. Soon enough the passage was slick with energon, easing his way.    
  
Orion gritted his dentas against the pain, and sprawled out limply on the berth. It was almost a relief to him when the purple bot reached overload and collapsed on top of him. He was heavy and blocked some of Orion’s vents. He didn’t protest, just whimpered and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Orion did not acknowledge the purple mech as he cleaned Orion’s frame with mocking tenderness, or when a collar was locked about his neck, it’s chain pooling on the floor where it was connected to a hook on the wall. “He will kill you when he finds you.” Orion said dully.  
  
Galvatron laugh, touching Orion’s cheek. “He’ll have to find me first.”  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Megatron was in turns enraged and distraught. He could feel Orion’s pain, fear, and despair from the bond, but it was only fleeting feelings. Nothing he could pinpoint, certainly not where his fledgling was being kept. He knew well enough who had him, though. This had his brother written all over it. Megatron vented loudly, trying to calm himself as he paced across the room. He knew Orion was alive. There was that. Cold comfort, but he would take it over the alternative. He may not be able to track Orion through the bond, but he could his brother, if he dared open up his side of that bond. It was far from tempting.  
  
He stalked across the rooftops, searching, reaching out and touching the processors nearest to him until he finally found what he was looking for. One of Galvatron’s own fledglings. It was easy enough to track the creature. He scaled down the building, claws gouging into the metal as he went. Now was not a time for finesse.  
  
His prey was close, so close. He darted down the narrow alleyways, catching his first glimpse of the fleeing vampire. He was fast. Megatron caught a fleeting glimpse of black and sickly green. Smiling toothily he closed the distance between them. “Oil Slick,” He grabbed the mech by the collar, and used his momentum to slam the cyclebot into the wall. “Where is he.”  
  
The cyclebot hissed, one hand flying up, vial in hand. Megatron didn’t wait to see what was in it. He slammed the bots servo into the wall until the vial shattered on the ground with a dull clang.  
  
“I won’t ask again, because I will just rip the information from your processor.”  
  
Oil Slick glared balefully, his optics narrowing as he assessed the situation. There would be no getting away from Megatron. Not in one piece. Either way Galvatron would punish him, so staying in the other master vampire’s good graces was not such a bad idea. Especially if things went awry. “Fine. I will take you there.” He made a show of huffing.  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

Megatron followed Oil Slick deeper into the Slums of Iacon, and down into the labyrinth of passages below where only bots of the lowest caste dwelled. The tang of rust filled the dank air, as the walked down the pock-marked streets.  
  
“We are almost there.” Oil Slick said, ill at ease in Megatron’s presence.  
  
Megatron’s optics narrowed, “Yes, I know.” He strode past the ninjabot, and into the deepest portion of the labyrinth. He could feel Orion now. He was so close, and in so much pain. He ran down the dark hallway, leaving the ninjabot behind. He glimpsed other fledglings watching him from darkened corners, but none stepped out to stop him. No one barred his way, even when broke through the doors at the end.  
  
Galvatron did not look up when he entered the room. Megatron took in the sight, stunned for one long moment, not believing what he was seeing. His brother paid him little mind, his hips still pistoning into the red and blue bot beneath him. Orion whimpered, his optics staring blindly to the side. The sharpened for a brief moment, focusing on Megatron.  
  
“Megatron?” Orion whimpered, his vocalizer going to static.  
  
That was all it took for Megatron to snap out of his trance and for rage to fill him. He crossed the room with a roar, ripping Galvatron away from his fledgeling.  
  
Galvatron laughed, as he was thrown to the floor. “I was just taking a sample.”  
  
Megatron’s optics flashed bright, and he was on the other vampire in a moment, ripping at armour. His claws ripped through wiring and energon lines, leaving a trail of destruction across Galvatron’s chassis.  
  
“Brother.” Galvatron gasped, a look of shock still on his faceplates.  
  
“I should end you.” Megatron snapped, claws hovering over the purple mech’s sparkplates. “Stay away from me and mine, or I will end you next time.” He let his brother fall to the floor, kicking him for good measure before he crossed the room to the berth.      
  
“Orion?” He said, assessing the damage before breaking the lock on the collar. He let it drop to the floor, and gathered Orion to his chestplates.    


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Energon flowed into his mouth, and Orion clamped down on the energon line suction making it flow faster. His optics flickered online, moving up until they caught Megatron’s faceplates. He let go, in surprise, throwing himself at Megatron. “You found me,” he said, clinging. He wondered if it had all been a dream, his chassis did not have the dull ache he would have expected.  
  
“I did.” The older vampire agreed, holding onto Orion tightly. “It’s been eight cycles.” He said, holding Orion a bit more tightly. “I feared you were never going to wake.” His hand smoothed down Orion’s spinal array, not sure if he was comforting himself or Orion. “I had to take you to a medic, one of our kind.” He said, claws still tracing the metal along Orion’s side.  
  
Orion took it in, a slight tremor going through him. “Galvatron---is----is he---”  
  
“I did not snuff his spark. He has too many mechs bonded to him. They don’t deserve to be taken to the well of sparks with their master.”  
  
Orion vented, not entirely sure how to take that news. He admired compassion in a mech. He wouldn't lie and say he did not. “I understand.” He whispered. “I still---” He shook. “I don’t want to even think about him.”  
  
“Neither do I.” Megatron sighed, thinking, not for the first time, that they should leave for another city.    
  
Orion curled against Megatron, relaxing at last. He was safe for now, and maybe that was enough. The rest would come in time.  
  
He had an eternity of it after all.  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
_Afterword..._  
 _100 vorns later..._  
  
The bots red chassis blended to black in the dimly lit room. Orion leaned over him, studying his still recharging form. It had been an agony to wait, but as Megatron pointed out time and again it would be worth it. Rodimus was everything they had hoped he would be, in the years since they had taken him from the foundling’s home. Molded his young processor. He had always been meant to be Orion’s first fledgling, and their third.  
  
The red mech onlined his optics. The azure orbs watched Orion, flickering as he came fully online. “Orion?” His brow plates knitted together,  fear flickering across his face for the briefest moment, before smoothing away again.  
  
“Shhhh...it’s fine sweetspark.” Orion smiled, the tips of his fangs poking out. “It will be fine, I promise.” He leaned in, catching Rodimus’ lipplates against his own, sharp denta scraping and drawing energon. It was the sweetest by far.  
  
Rodimus mewled, arching into him, and clinging. His fear was a cloying scent to Orion’s chemoreceptors. It was tempting to bite his mech and drain him. Instead he pulled away, Megatron would be here soon enough. He was not sure he entirely trusted himself to do this alone. As much control as he had he was not sure he trusted himself not to hurt his fledgeling to be.  
  
Rodimus reached for him, needily. “Please.”  
  
“Not yet, you know we must wait for Megatron. I don’t want to hurt you.” Orion said firmly. “We have discussed this, sweetspark. Patience.” He laughed despite himself, and finally settled on the berth beside Rodimus, and pulling the slighter mech into his arms. Sometimes it was odd. They had curled up so many times in the past. He had soothed Rodimus’ night fluxes away when he was younger. Sometimes he missed those days. Sometimes.  
  
His optics flicked up, catching movement from the entryway, and smiled, noting Megatron’s presence. His mate reached out minds touching full of love for a moment before Orion’s attention flicked away and settled back onto Rodimus. He nuzzled into Rodimus’ neck cording, his glossa flicking out, and finally he sank his fangs in. Energon flooded into Orion’s mouth, and for a moment everything was perfect.  



End file.
